The Grown Up Life of Artemis and Wally Kidflash
by Scarlet562
Summary: While Angela Wally and Artemis daughter is at mount justice Wally and Artemis decide to spend some "Quality Time" together during the event Artemis Reveals a TWIN size Secret. (pt.1) A bet ensues between Wally and Artie.Wally must take care of his 3 kids to prove Artemis he knows his kids and can handle a whole day with them. Secrets shall be revealed and lemony sour rewards.
1. Chapter 1

He should've been home by now; it was already 11:30 and I was starting to get worried. I sat in the living room fixing my arrows. I felt so alone. Angela was at mount justice being trained with Batman. She's seven. I thought Angela how to use a bow and arrow because she didn't inherit her father powers.

"Oh Wally, where are you?" I sound a little sad. I really needed to talk to him.

"Right here." He said a little surprised I probably didn't notice him.

"Wally! How long have you been there?" I turn around to see him eating. Of course.

"About 2 minutes." He says standing up pulling me up with him. Then he pulls me to him so quick that my hands rest on my chest. Then he smirks at me. "Did you miss me?"He drops his apple and I can see the smirk forming on his face so I tease him by wrapping my arms around his neck. I know what he wants tonight but I'm just not in the mood.

"Not exactly." I say answering his question. "I was wondering what was taking you so long. The girls (Megan, Zatanna and Supergirl.) and I finished our mission an hour ago."

"Sorry." He says. We're now swaying side to side like we're dancing. "The guys and I went out after." I nuzzle my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm just glad you're home now. I was so alone. Now that Angela's gone."

"Speaking of that." He says scooping me up bridal style.

"Wally!" I yelp. Using his super speed we're rushed into our room in two seconds Hmm new record. He must want this really bad. He pins me on the bed and I see his chest rise up and down from running so fast. Before I can stop him he's already kissing my neck. He just doesn't know how to play fair; he knows that's my weak spot.

"Wally." I whisper but it comes out more like a moan. H travels up my neck and kisses my lips. At first the kiss is slow but in seconds it heats up and we're fighting for dominance. My left hand snakes around his neck while my right ruffles his hair. His hands slowly move slowly to waist and he's already trying to pull my pants down. I don't how he got me so caught up but the only that comes to mind is that I should stop him.

"Wally." I moan again and I feel him smirk into the kiss but I really need to stop him so I push him away gently. Then he leans by my ear and whispers.

"You know you want to." He smirks but now it's my turn.

"Yeah well not tonight." Then I push him harder so that he rolls off the bed.

"Artemis!" He yells but either way he's laughing. Then I take a pillow and hit him on the head.

"Oh I am so going to get you for that." He laughs and then we're having this insanely awesome pillow fight. After five minutes or so we flop down on the bed side by side; both of our gazes meet the ceiling. I feel 15 again when I first started dating Wally. Never in a million years did I think I'd marry the man next to me. I must give him some credit. He's gotten buff. The only that didn't change about him besides his appetite are those amazing green eyes. It's funny though because as soon as I think of it he turns to face my and our eyes lock. Our breathing is now starting to ease.

"I love you." He says; and his eyes are filled with so much intensity it looks some-what hot.

"I love you too." Yeah I definitely feel 15 again. I've grown so fast. Wally and I got married when I was 20. Made Angela when I was 21 and now I'm 28. He's smiling that Wally smile again. He probably feels young again too. We cuddle for a moment and when I try to escape he holds me tighter. I love this man he's become so fond of my every moment. It's nice to know Wally cares about me.

"Well I think it's time you took a bath." I start laughing and then he watches me with a smirk that says don't laugh just yet. "What?" I ask still confused.

" I was just wondering why you were laughing because you're coming with me."

"What?" I didn't understand me until he grabbed my wrist and said.

"Oh yeah"

"Wally no!" but it's too late. He sweeps me up bridal style for the second time that night and we're rushed in the bathroom. I open my eyes to see yes we're in the bathroom. In two seconds he's only in a towel and before I can protest he's got me in one too. This is just his crazy plan of having sex in the tub which I do enjoy. He must really want me tonight but he's not getting it so easy.

"You don't give up do you." I cross my arms. Then he walks up to me and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me to him. My hands fall on his bare chest causing me to blush.

"Artemis you know I never do." He said in a husky tone and then his lips meet mine. He just doesn't know how to play fair; I feel weak as if my body is melting unto his. Then he licks my bottom lip begging for entrance but how could I say no. It just feels so good. We're fighting for dominance and I feel so weak cause he's winning. My hands swift around his neck and the kiss suddenly becomes a daze. I'm not sure what's going on but I have no more control of my body because I feel Wally take control over my hormones. All I know is Wally is leading me back in the room but I honestly don't care. I kind of wished we had done this earlier. I feel my back upon it slowly but Wally is still on top of me. God I wish I didn't resist him earlier. My legs snake around his waist; a sign that says fine go ahead. And then suddenly everything goes blank and my eyes roll back from the pleasure and the pain. Mostly the pain; it's a bittersweet feeling. He's now inside me and I bite my bottom lip because I know what's going to come. I nod my head and it's probably the worst thing to do because he gets all happy-stupid and goes really fast. But it's the best decision because it feels so good when he does. For some reason the good always out do the bad so all in all saying yes is the better buy.

"Fuck me!" I command and he does that stupid Cheshire like grin. Then boom he goes so fast that it makes you glad you married a speedster.

"Wally." I moan I sit up and press my back against the head board on me going faster.

"Oh Wally harder, harder." I demand.

"But of course." He says in that husky tone and then I feel him moving so fast that I need to grip his neck for balance.

"Hmm Wally." I moan again. Definitely glad we did it tonight. I kiss him full on the lips and I feel him slow down. His hands snake around my waist and travel up my sides to my back exploring my whole body. Damn it feels so good. My left hand goes in his hair while my right makes sure I'm stay balanced. Then he licks my bottom lips for entrance which I gladly give him and then he explores every crevice in my mouth and it feels so good. Then he licks that spot on my neck that sends me in spirals.

"Oh Wally fuck me!" I command again and then he smiles and do what I say. Damn I feel I'm close. Oh shit I'm close. Then it slips out. I tried to hold it in but it slipped out. He eases off my body and forces me to sit on his laps. In seconds where on the edge of the bed. He sitting, my legs still wrapped around his waist. My hair gently flows down my body. Wait when did I take that out. Oh Well. I gaze into his eyes and he watches me back. We're both breathing hard. I rub tiny circles on his chest and I slowly grind on his still hard dick. It's my way of teasing him. I hear him let out a tiny groan from this action. It really turns him on for some reason. Then stop; I satisfied, I got the reaction I wanted so I wrap both hands around his neck and rest my forehead on his.

"Oh Artemis, you don't know what you do to me sometimes." He groans again. I look into his green eyes shocked. Wasn't expecting something so deep and sensitive from him. He usually says something snarky and I feel the urge to slap him sometimes. He watches me back with a calmness and as our eyes lock we kiss again. That kiss that sends you in spirals, sometimes in dazes. Oh how that kiss does – wait why are we moving again? I open my eyes to see we're in the bathroom again. He puts me down; then in two seconds puts the tub water on and rushes back to me.

"Round two?"He smirks.

"No!" I say crossing my arms. "Not tonight."

"That's what you said the last time." He says in that husky tone. He smirks and he's leaning in closer and then boom. We're kissing again. Damn he's good. How did he ever learn how to turn me on so quick? Oh how I love to kiss this man; his kisses just send me in a daze. I was only awakened by the scent of bubbles and warm water gracing my skin. I'm surprised I'm on top. I usually have to fight to get there. He must really want to do this. Big mistake now I'm in control.

"So, round two?" Now it's my turn to smirk. I buck hard into his waist and he winces from the pain and the pleasure. Then I lean in close to his face and say.

"Round two." Then I buck in hard on him again. I already warn myself if I continue it will be a long night, and I won't be getting any sleep after round 5. But then I told myself with Angela around we barely get to spend time with each other. I smile at the thought of Angela. Another family member was on the way, well actually two and I didn't tell him yet. I was already three months in my pregnancy and I felt bad for not telling him. Luckily he didn't notice my weight because I still was trying to lose the little weight I gain off Angela. I already know the gender. Two BOYS. Just great. Two extra speedsters running all over the place will help me lose the weight trying to catch them all right. Should I tell him now. I shouldn't hide this from him any longer. Oh well. Life goes on. I buck in hard again and I start grinding on him; sending him into spirals. Then he flips me over. His dick must have been really hard because he flipped me over with so much urgency I thought I would've drowned.

"No fair." I protest but then he starts pumping in me so fast that I can't help but be glad he flipped me over anyways.

"Wally." I moan.

"Yeah." He says. He's probably tired too. It's already 3 in the morning. We're we in the tub so long?

"Promise me we do this more often."

"Trust me. That's a promise I guarantee you I'll keep." He kisses me again; it's not all rough and fast but it's slow, sweet and lingering. He flips me over again and I just lean on him and rest my head in his neck.

"But after I tie my fallopian tubes." He then looks at me with a cocked eyebrow showing me he's confused.

"What for?"

"Because being married to Kid Horny means I'll more kids then the entire league put together."

"F.Y.I I'm no longer a Kid."

"You're right you're just plain old horny," We laugh. "but you're also my husband and I love you, and I have to tell you something." He sits up and looks at me with concern in his eyes. Then he crosses his arms.

"What's up?" He says with a serious tone; eyebrows still cocked.

"Let's just say hypothetically If we had sex and hypothetically I got pregnant and I knew for the past three months would you be upset."

"Nope, actually I would quite laugh."

"Wait what. Why would you laugh?"

"Because I would've hypothetically figure it out by your morning sickness, you getting fat again, and by your constant mood swings and hormones. I may not be a doctor, but I still studied to be one."

"So hypothetically you knew." I asked surprised.

"Hypothetically." He smiled, but it slowly faded to his serious face he had earlier. "Why didn't you tell me?" He said holding my shoulders.

"I just didn't want to tell you yet, so I was hoping you wouldn't figure out just yet."

"Well we see how well that worked out." He snorted

"Whatever." I say and I splash some of the tub water on him. Then he splashes me back and we're having this ultimate splash war in a tub; finally he gives in although I believe he let me win.

"Alright, Alright you win." I smile. "Any way is it a boy or girl?" He asks and I'm thinking of the right way of answering the question. I have so many options and then I say.

"It's a boys."

"It's a boys?" He asked confused. "Wait what, we're having twins?" He asked? I nod my head with a huge grin on my face. He's smiling now and then he rushes out the tub and he's running all over the house screaming. "I'm the happiest man in the world." The funny part is that he's NAKED. I know he's not coming back in the tub again, so I use this opportunity to escape having sex until "round five." I quickly wrap a towel around my body, and then he's back in front of me. He then scoops me up bridal style Again.

"Okay now that you're calm, can we at least think of names?"

"Well I think it's only fair since Angela was named Angela because of the A in Artemis, it's only fair we name the twins with a W."

"Fine." I say because I'm not in the mood for arguing. "But I get to name them, because you named Angela ."

"Fair enough." He says. " What shall we name them."

"I was thinking, Wallace and Walter." He smiles, so I know we probably had the same thought.

"When are they due?"

" November 23rd and it's only March so you have 6 months to wait." He then rushes me to our room and tucks me in bed.

"Well momma bird, we have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow, and we still need to tell Angela. So good night." He kisses my forehead and cuddles in the bed with me after he dressed.

"Good night Wally I whisper." And we're sound asleep.

**A.N Might make another chapter MIGHT**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about two years since she told Wally she was pregnant with twins, and she can still remember the day. She smiles thinking about it as she leans over and watches her two sons Walter and Wallace. There's no doubt about it that they have inherited their father's powers, for she has never seen babies crawl at the speed of light. She kisses their foreheads and walk into the living room to see Wally walk in late. Again.

"Ahem! She says, alerting his attention showing him she's still awake.

"Artemis," he says surprised. "What are you still doing up."

"Putting our children to bed, but what about you? Hanging out with the boys again? You know you were supposed to go to Angie's softball match but because you weren't I had to go and miss another mission."

"I know and I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so busy with the lab and then being flash junior I barely have time to relax."

"I understand that but you have a family now, and if you don't spend time with them you will barely know your children." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"That's purpostrous. I know a lot about my kids."

"Really? What's Angela's favorite color?

"Pink."

"It's turquoise. Who eats more, Walter or Wallace."

"Wallace."

"Wrong again. They eat the same amount. You see what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." Wally sighed in defeat

"Good, so tomorrow you will be spending the whole day with them."

"What, tomorrow is my only off day."

"Giving you the whole day to spend with your kids, and don't forget, we're going by your uncle Barry for dinner."

"Okay." He sighed again in defeat.

"Who knows, if you take good care of them, I'll give you something special." She wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well, that does sound good." He wraps his arm around her waist. She kisses him on the lip and their tongues swirl for a couple minutes.

"I'll give you a schedule for tomorrow; you'll need it!"

"And where will you be?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Shopping, groceries, going by Zatanna and Megan to get my hair and nails done, fighting crime if I want. It's basically a girls day out. Then I'll meet you by your Aunt's house for dinner." She kisses him again, much shorter though. "You think you can handle it?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"I believe I am, or has the great Wally West turn soft over the years?"

"No way, the great Wally West is as hard as a rock."

"And so is his dick." She says.

"What!"Wally looks down worriedly while Artemis laughs.

"I'm kidding, either way you still can't handle your three kids."

"You're on, and when I win, you have to do whatever I say that night. Deal?"

"Deal." She smiles, and then he smiles lifting her up bridal style carrying her to their room. The couple then lies on their bed, entwined in each other's arms."

RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The alarm clock goes off the next day. Wally wakes up to see Artemis dressed and ready to go.

"What time is it?" He yawns rubbing his eyes.

"Well it's 7:30 and Angela's gymnastics starts at nine, so better wake her up. If the twins aren't up by 8 wake them up and feed them the baby food on the counter. I left the schedule on the counter in the kitchen but in case you lose it there's one by the printer. If you use it, you'll be fine. I told Dick to stop by at 3 to make sure my home isn't a wreck, if you need me call my cell. Bye." And like that she was gone. Wally was speechless but got out of bed to wake Angela.

"Morning gumdrop."

"Dad?"

"Yup, your mother is running some errands so I'll be taking care of you and your brothers." Angela laughed.

"Good luck." And she walked into the bathroom to bathe. He strolled into the living room and checked the schedule.

7:30 - wake up Angela. (Breakfast in on table)

8:00 – wake up twins and feed

8:15 – Bathe twins

8:30 – Drop Angela gymnastics.

9:15 – Change twins

9:30 – Exercise with twins

10:00 – Feed twins

10:15 – Pick up Angela

11:00 – Angela should be by softball

11:30 – Carry twins to the park. (talk to them)

12:00 – Twins have appointment for hair cut. So do you! (Wally rolled his eyes.)

1:00 – Pick up Angela. Have Lunch

1:30 – Pick up dry clean

2:15 – Go home, change twins, help Angela with homework. Feed twins.

2:45 – Clean house, wash dishes, Vacuum carpet.

3:00 – Dick comes. (Break)

3:15 – Dick leaves. -.- I MEAN IT (Break Ends) Twins nap.

3:15 – Finish cleaning.

3:30 – Spend time with Angie

4:00 – Angie naps.

Free for you.

6:30 – Wake everyone up and meet me at Uncle Barry's

"Sounds easy."

Wally went into the other bathroom and took a bath himself. He had a long day ahead; luckily for him, everything was all ready planned. He turned on the warm water and just soaked in it until he heard some cries from the nursery.

"Really , now." Wally washed off his skin and rushed into the bedroom. He hurriedly put on some clothes. Afterwards he rushed into the room and picked up the crying baby.

"Shhh Walter, you don't want to wake up - " Immediately Junior(Wallace) started to cry as well .Just then Angela came in and scooped up Junior.

"Relax dad, as soon as you feed them they stop crying." Wally was amazed. Even his daughter knew what to do. He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she prepared all the food for the babies.

"Well, are you going to help or not?" She asked. Wally put Walter down and began to help. He took a few seconds to look at his daughter. She behaved just like Artemis; and she looked like her too. Angela was now 10 years old and she looked every bit like her mother. She had long blond hair that reached her lower back, and steely grey eyes that said don't mess with me, I'm dangerous. One thing about Angie that was different though, was that she was a little more girly than Artemis. She wore skirts and head bands, and was much more carefree. Maybe it was because she didn't have the life Artemis had. He frowned. He vowed to make their kids lives fill with love and joy and he hasn't failed yet.

"Dad?" She said, waking him from his thoughts. "You feed Walter and I'll feed Junior. We need to leave in 20 minutes or I'll be late."

"Ok." After a minute the twins were done with their food. Wally was surprised at how much they inherited from him. He thought they only had his speed, but his eating habits as well. They also had his spunky red hair with their shining green eyes. Later, Angie sat down and ate while Wally burped them.

"Well I'm gonna bathe the twins; finish eat and pack your things."

"Ok Dad." Wally looked at Angie. She looked Sad. He rushed off and bathed the twins anyway. The drive to her gymnastic school was awkward. She kept making small talk. When he reached back home he called Artemis.

"Hello?"

"Artemis it's me."

"Oh hey babes. What's wrong"

"I don't know. Is Angie always this sad."

"No. We have a lot of fun in the mornings. Did she say anything?

"No. She didn't say much at all."

"Well I don't know. Try talking to her."

"I did." He said a bit agitated.

"Don't get snippy with me Wally. If you really care you won't stop until you figure out what's bothering her. Maybe it's the fact that your hardly ever around is what has her sad. Maybe she's insecure about her not having any powers. Maybe, it's because she's trying so hard to impress you, but you can't make the time to come out to see her perform. Maybe she wants to show you that even without super speed, she's still special. Or maybe she thinks that you don't care about her; that to you she'll always place second in your heart compared to your sons." Wally felt horrible. He really wish he could be there for her. But even the fastest man in the world can't be in more than one place at once.

"Did she say all of that?"

"No Wally, but it's your choice to figure out if that's how she really feels are not."

"Artemis you know if I could I would."

"I understand Wally, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices and I mean for your kids."

" I will Artemis, I promise."

"Well goodbye now, have to finish some errands."

"Bye." He said although he was still sad. He looked back at Walter and Junior. They were sitting on the floor and farting non -stop. Wally cracked a smile.

"Come on you too. Artemis will kill me if she knew I just left you like this. The twins giggled and laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Wally wasn't sure what to do next. The list said exercise with twins but, he wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to call Artemis because she would just tease him, and he did not want watched the two toddlers drool over themselves for couple seconds and then laughed.

"Okay, time to get a napkin for you two." He said in a baby voice. He then walked in the kitchen and left the babies on the floor. UN-ATTENDED. He grabbed two napkins and came back to the living room. "Okay little angels , Daddy's….back… OH MY GOD I LOST THE BABIES!" The babies were gone and Wally was in a frenzy. He started throwing pillows all over the living room, looked behind chairs, and started panicking because they were nowhere in sight.

"Ok West, calm down, they couldn't have gotten far."He started zipping around the bedrooms but he found nothing. Out of frustration he yelled. "CAN ANYTHING ELSE GO WRONG!" Suddenly the phone rang, and the caller I.D showed Artemis. "O God I'm dead" He said to himself.

"Heyyyyy honey," he said non-chalant. "Why did you call so soon?" This time he sounded nervous.

"Because, I figured you wouldn't know what to do for exercise….., What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong is just that….THE PLAY ROOM!" Wally just realized something. The twins probably knew what time it was, and Angela mentioned something about whenever the twins were missing, you would find them in the play room.

"What happened to the play room?" Artemis asked suspicious. Wally zipped by to the play room and was ecstatic when he saw the twins crawling around. He watched them play and something troubled him. The twins looked a bit bounded.

"Wally, what's going on?" Artemis asked with a bit of worry and anger in her voice.

"Relax, nothing's wrong, everything is under control."

"Then what happened to the play room?" She asked suspicious again.

"It's a bit small for them; they look like they would want something bigger so they can crawl as fast as they want to."

"Right…,well I'm glad you're fixing problems around the house but I need you to focus on Angie."

"I promise I will." He said a little sad.

"Wally what's wrong?" Artemis asked with a bit of worry in her voice.

"You were right Artemis ;I barely spend time with these kids. I'm hardly around, and every chance I get one, I go run off and hang with the boys. I didn't even know what to do for exercise with these babies. Angela's probably sad because she feels I don't care about her, and I probably wouldn't be doing this if you didn't ask me. What kind of father am I?" He finished. He felt so ashamed at what a terrible job he's been doing.

"A great one." Artemis answered.

"What?" Wally was confused.

"Wally, I know you, and you've helped me raise these kids and you still are. You barely spend time with your kids because you work so hard. You work at the lab, you fight crime, and then you come home to help take care of our family. Sometimes you do need a break to just hang out with your friends, I understand. Unfortunately, when it interferes with spending time with your family, it's just got to go. Secondly, the twins are finally learning how to walk, so I'm sure if you use that wonderful brain of yours you'll figure something out." Wally smirked.

"And by the way, Angela adores you. You're all she talks about. When I asked her if she would ever want to fight crime with me, she said I think it would be more fun if it was with daddy. So, trust me these kids love you."

"Thanks Artie." Wally smiled.

"Wally I love you, but I really hate that nickname."

"Yeah, I know you do, and after this whole day is over, I can't wait to get the rewards." He smirked.

"Right…. You'll get what's coming to you alright. Anyways talk to you later bye." Wally smiled, his kids did love him. His thoughts were then interrupted by a sweet little voice.

"Daddy wanna play?" Wally turned around to see Junior holding a bouncy ball in his hands and stretching it out to him.

"Play what ?" Wally asked.

"Catch!" The twins screamed with delight.

"Okay, but you have to promise to walk." The twins smiled. The game of catch is simple. You pitch the ball and the twins race to see who gets it first and brings it back; kinda what you do with dogs, except you're playing with two year olds, Wally thought.

When 10:00am came Wally carried the twins to the kitchen to eat. This time Wally knew exactly what to do. He fed the twins and himself. After they had finish eating Wally cleaned up the babies and listened to the twins talk to each other in whatever broken baby English language they were speaking. Some of it Wally understood, but the rest was just a blur.

"Okay now is time to pick up Angie!" He lifted up the twins and swung them in the air. The twins giggled. During the car ride Wally told the twins stories of him Artemis. Most of them were lies, for example the story he told them about Artemis being a princess from Gotham-lantis, but the twins loved them. At 10:30 they reached the gymnastic school for Angie.

"Hey dad," Angie smiled as she hopped in the car, "Ready to go?" She kissed him on the cheek, and bit into her apple.

"Sure…." He said slowly. He started the engine and reversed out the parking lot. "I've been meaning to ask you, is everything ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" she asked a bit uneasy.

"This morning, you seemed quiet." They were now on their way driving home, so Angie could get change for soft-ball. "Is there something bothering you. Are you un-happy that you don't have any powers, or is it because I'm not usually around. Because if you want powers, Uncle Barry and I can fix – up some"

"Dad just stop, who said I'm not happy." She looked away from her father and began to watch the passing cars. "Mom explained to me why you're hardly around, and I understand. I'm actually glad we get to hang out today. And there's no need for you and Uncle-Barry to do anything. I'm happy just the way I am. I used to be sad but now I'm over it." She said.

"Wow, when did you stop feeling that way?" Wally asked.

"When I turned 9 and mom let me sign up for soft-ball."

"Well that's good." Wally was relieved.

"Finish the story!" Wally looked at the mirror in the front to see the twins talking.

"Yeah daddy, finish the princess Artemis story!"

"Princess Artemis?" Angie cocked her eyebrow.

"It's a long story." Wally chuckled nervously.

"Well this, I've got to hear." Angie smirked.

"Okay, okay I'll continue the story." Wally smiled. The twins clapped and Angie listened to the story of Princess Artemis from Gotham-lantis.

"Okay let me get this straight." Princess Artemis is from Gotham-lantis. Does this mean that Gotham sank under the sea, and Mom's a mermaid?"

"Shhh, whose telling the story." Wally smiled. Angie giggled and wally continued his story. Every minute he spent with Angie she reminded him more of Artemis. When they reached home, Angie changed into her soft-ball uniform, got into the car, and listened to more of Wally's adventures of him and Artemis. When they finally reached the stadium Angie tickled her brothers tummies and kissed her father's cheek.

"Bye dad." She smiled and ran off into the system.

"Good-bye my little Artemis." He whispered and smile.

"Angie." Junior cried.

"Shhh, is alright my little sea-monkeys," the twins giggled. "We're going to watch Angie practice today. Mommy said to take you the park, but she didn't say which one." Wally smiled at the twins delight. He scooped them out and started to walk them to the stadium, but after taking 5 steps with them he realized he was the flash, and ran the rest distance with them.

The twins giggled. After 10 minutes it was now Angie's turn to bat. Wally was excited. Angela didn't know he was there, which is why she didn't know that Wally would be seeing her play. When the pitcher pitched the ball Angela hit the ball, and Wally and all the other parents cheered. Angela then used her super-speed to quickly out-run everyone. The parents even cheered more, but Wally stopped. Angela had powers all along so why would she lie? After Angela made it to home base, the crowd went into a frenzy, but Wally just watched. Angela only then realized that her father was there, and quickly turned her gaze from him. Wally took the twins to go get their hair-cuts; he was not cutting his. The most he was getting was a trim.

The whole time he was at the barber, his mind was on Angie. Why would she lie to him. After they were done, he went to pick up Angie. The car ride was awkward and silent except the twins talking in the back. Finally when they reached home Wally finally spoke.

"Time for lunch, whatcha hungry for you want something that will be ready FAST." He said putting emphasis on the Fast.

"No, I'm fine, I'll just have a sandwich or two."

"Well you answered that pretty QUICK; aren't you really hungry after all that RUNNING you did today." Angie just took some sandwiches out the fridge and put them on a plate. She tried to ignore him but the gig was up.

"I'm going to the basement to do some target practice, and eat these sandwiches." She smiled as if nothing was wrong.

"Alright, well I'm going to feed your brothers and then RUSH to the dry cleaners, and then I'll HURRY right back. And I'll be back home pretty FAST."

"Will you be driving there?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well then it won't be much of RUSH will it now." She smirked. Oh she was good, Wally thought. Artemis had shaped her into a little spitfire such as her self. Wally smiled as he watched his daughter walk down to the basement. When he turned back to the twins, food was all over their faces. Wally groaned.

"I've got to stop leaving you guys un-attended." He cleaned them up, and carried them back into the car, so he could go to the dry cleaners. The drive wasn't much of a RUSH, just as Angie said it was. But when he got back it was exactly 2:15. Just like the schedule said. Artemis was really good with time. And just on schedule the twins diapers needed to change. After changing them he put them in the play room. It was now time to help Angie with her homework.

Wally quietly walked down to the basement and watched his daughter do her target practice. Angie had place 3 arrows on the target and the last two went haywire. She was upset about this clearly. Wally was about to try cheer her up when she quickly ran to the dart-board and came back at the spot where she started. Wally couldn't believe his eyes. She was a speedster.

"Dad, how long have you been here?

**A.N: To be continued….. I'm thinking of making a fan-fic of stories that Wally tell his kids. The first one would be OFC the story of Princess Artemis. Tell me what you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Wally quietly walked down to the basement and watched his daughter do her target practice. Angie had place 3 arrows on the target and the last two went haywire. She was upset about this clearly. Wally was about to try cheer her up when she quickly ran to the dart-board and came back at the spot where she started. Wally couldn't believe his eyes. She was a speedster.

"Dad, how long have you been here?

"Long enough to see my daughters a speedster!" Wally ran up to her, and hugged her. "This is great! You're going to be the first ever female speedster; aren't you excited. I've got to tell Artemis!" Wally was so happy.

"Don't tell my mommy please." Angie whispered. Tears almost escaped her eyes. Wally stopped rejoicing and watched his daughter, quite confused but sympathetic.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell your mother. Isn't this great news?" He said putting his arms on her shoulders.

"Just don't. Just pretend you never saw anything." She whispered again, but this time she walked away and into her room. Wally was confused, and sad. He wanted to call Artemis, but he wasn't quite sure if he should. Just as he was about to call her he said, "No, I don't need Artemis help. I'm going to figure this out, and stop… talking…..to myself." Wally brushed off the fact that he just talked to himself and decided he was going to talk to Angie, but first check on the twins. When he stopped by the play room he found them lying down, babbling whatever babies babble. He chuckled and then walked to Angie's room.

When he came in, he met Angela working on some Math home-work. She didn't pay much attention to Wally when he came in.

"You need some help?"

"Am I that transparent?" She asked.

"Nah, I just needed to make sure you were doing fine."

"What do you need help with?"

"Fractions and Decimals are giving me stress?" She smiled for the first time Wally came in the room, which made Wally smile.

"Here's the deal, I'll help you with your homework, and then you tell me why you don't want me to tell your mother your dirty little secret." He tickled her.

"Alright," she laughed, "I'll do it, just stop tickling me." After a couple minutes Angie understood everything.

"Okay An-jello, a deal's a deal. Start talking."

"Mom always said you were bad at giving nick-names." She laughed. "The truth is I found out I was a speedster when I was 9. Mom signed me up for all these extra-curriculars like, gymnastics, track and field and soft-ball, because she said those would be the fundamental parts of training,and that they would help me because I had no powers. If she knew I had, I would have to quit them all….except maybe gymnastics, but I enjoy them all, so you can't tell her."

"I promise I won't."

"Dad really why do you have to be so…wait did you just say you won't?"

"Yup, scouts honour."

"Dad, you're not a scout, and that's the Star-Trek sign." She laughed.

" Yeah well you get what I mean." He smiled. "I'm going to clean-up the house now, so go finish your home-work."

"I will , and Dad,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks a lot." Wally smiled

"Scouts Honor." He said again, doing the star-trek sign. Wally didn't care if he looked like a fool. He solved the mystery of why Angie was sad. She just wanted him to spend more time with her, and she had known she had powers for a year and was afraid he figured out. And eventhough he did figure out, their relationship grew stronger.

Clean-up was a breeze; probably due to the fact he was a speedster. The dishes sparkled, the carpet looked new, and the housed smelled divine. Just then Dick came in.

" Dick!" Wally was ecstatic to see his best-friend. "It's been too long man, where have you been?"

"Blud-haven….., and you saw me last night…..remember?" Dick

"Of course I did, that was one of the best guys night out Ever." Wally and Dick started to laugh.

"Yeah it was, especially when Connor beat up the Security Guard, hilarious."

"Or when you "spilled" your drink over that drunk jerk who was harassing the girls."

"Nothing could beat you, when you started imitating male pole dancers. The girls were going CRAZY!"

"I have that effect on women"Wally bragged as he and Dick sat down on the sofa.

"Psh, not on Artemis you don't." Dick teased.

"I won't lie, Artemis is really different from girls, which when I first met her I hated about her, but eventually, I realized, that's what made her different. Unique. That's what made her special in my eyes, and I love her." Wally finished, putting his hands behind his back. The guys talked for a couple minutes and then Wally remembered something.

"By the way, when is Zatanna due?" Dick and Zatanna got married two years after Wally and Artemis. They have two sons. The oldest son, Bruce is 8, and the younger son, Zatara is 6. Now they are having their third child.

"She's due three months from now."

"Oh, so around September?"

"Yup."

"Soooo, is it a boy or a girl?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Come on Dick, Where best-friends, you've got to tell me." Wally whined.

"Some people never change; I'm sorry I just can't tell you."

"Why not? Zatanna doesn't need to know."

"Wally I can't tell you because I don't even know myself. She wants to be all surprised."

"But I'm going to the doctors tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

"Ah nothing big. Hack into the main-frame, look through the system, get the information I need, and leave without anyone knowing I was there."

"You were right Dick, some people never change." The two laughed.

"Well that statement is not entirely true. Everyone does go through changes. We get taller, smarter wiser, and we mature." Wally reflected on that statement, and his face dropped. (Not literally though, it's an expression)

"Dick, I've been a terrible dad to my kids these last few months. I've been too busy putting my needs before theirs and I feel so selfish. When I was 15 I only cared for things I cared about. I care about my kids, but I didn't care enough to be there for them when they needed me most. I feel that way now, and I feel like a terrible father." Wally finished. He was depressed now more than ever.

"Wally you're not a terrible Father."

"How can you say that?"

"Personality wise, nothing much has changed about you. You're still immature, eat a lot, and care-free, but over the years, you've also become less judgmental, more serious, more concerned about others and definitely more responsible. You're a good father Wally; you should be proud. You might not be around often because you work real hard. But you take care of them and love them un-conditionally. And that's the only thing that matters, because those are the two factors that make a good father. They aren't many good men like us around anymore. I bet your kids are really happy to call you dad."

"Thanks Dick." Wally was touched. "I really needed to hear that." Suddenly there was a beeb coming from Dicks phone.

"Well looks like my time is up." Dick laughed. "I wish you could come to the hospital with me but I figured you had plans."

"What time are you going?"

"Around mid-night, but I don't think you'll be available."

"How do you know?" Wally asked. Robin just chuckled.

"Well let's just say, I was in the department store buying a gift for Zee, and I saw a certain archer in the Lingerie section, and it wasn't Green Arrow. Well see you later man."

"Dick, wait…How does he just disappear like that." Wally was puzzled, but delighted at the news he just heard.

"I guess I won't be seeing you tonight Dick." Wally chuckled and continued cleaning with a smile on his face. "I guess I won't."


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis, had just gotten her nails done, her hair high-lighted, and had just done a little shopping. The girls day out was great! Megan and Raquel went to buy some gifts for Zatanna's baby shower. Now, Artemis and Zatanna had gone to buy some coffee at Star-bucks and were now sitting in a booth.

"So Zee what's the gender? Is it another bouncing baby boy, or is it Gentle girly girl."

"I wanted it to be a surprise but I don't like surprises, so I went to check it out by myself. Besides the shopping for clothes is so much fun. I really wanted a girl though."

"So it's another boy?" Artemis asked.

"No it's not another boy. I just said I really wanted A girl."

"Oh My God! I'm so happy for you! I'm so excited for you; I know the perfect store that sells stuff for twins."

"Don't be too happy?" Zatanna replied.

"Are you crazy, that's Awesome that you're having twi-."

"Artemis, I'm not having twins." Zatanna cut her off.

"What? Then what are you having?"

"I'm having triplets."

"Shut the front door!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure how to feel about it. I mean I'm excited. Dick has always wanted 5 kids, but in reality, I'm scared. It's not going to be as easy delivering one baby. It's three!"

"Just relax, giving birth to twins wasn't a party but it'll be okay. And I'm no expert but isn't there some spell you can do to reduce the pain."

"Yes there it is, but then I won't be able to tell them how far apart my contractions are, and I can't say the spell in front of them."

"Point taken, why not do a home birth?"

"Because it's triplets I'm having."

"Oh yeah…..Look Zee, there's no easy way to do this. Unless you want the doctors in the Justice League. And they aren't even real doctors, just scientist. And that leaves you with, Dr. Ray Palmer, Barry, and …Wally. Which is the closest thing to a doctor you can get, but I don't think you want that. I didn't even want that." The two girls laughed.

"You've done this twice, you can do it again,and if it helps, I think having five kids is cool. "

"Thanks Artemis."

"Don't you think you should tell Dick before he sees you spending three times the normal amount?"

"Knowing Dick, he's probably figured out I know the genders, and is going to the hospital tonight." The two girls laughed again.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" The two girls laughed again.

"Speaking of looks on faces, what's with the lingerie? Was Wally a bad boy?" Zatanna asked with a pur and a knowing look.

"A very bad boy." Artemis smirked. "He's hardly around, and he needs to spend more time with the kids."

"So you're punishing him by having sex, I don't know Artemis. Sounds more like pleasure than revenge."

"It's just an easy way of me breaking the news to him."

"What news?"

"The News"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I thought you tied off."

"I changed my mind, one more child wouldn't hurt."

"Oh my God Artemis. Wow. How is that even possible, you have three kids. With Bruce and Zatara around, Dick and I barely get to do fore-play. What's your secret?" Zatanna smirked.

"Extra-curriculars for Angie, although that's for training. And she's mostly by Mount Justice."

"And the twins, how do they not disturb?"

"Zee, those kids adore that play room, you put them in it, and they only leave because I take them out." Artemis gave a sly smile. "Besides, our bedroom is sound proof. But since we're sharing secrets, how is it not noticeable that you're pregnant with twins."

"Oh that's simple. Magic." And then Zatanna snapped her fingers and little magic dust appeared. The two girls laughed again. Artemis was happy she got to spend time with her BFF.

"So is that how you broke the news of all your pregnancies?"

"Yup, basically, Wally hasn't figured it out yet because he's too distracted by the moment."

"I think I'll try that tonight." Zatanna winked. "So how much months are you now?"

"It's been two months; you think you can use your magic to hide the months?"

"Yea sure, but not here… and it wears off after a month and then your stomach slowly goes back to the size it should normally. So basically it looks natural."

"Fair enough, ready to fight crime?"

"We really shouldn't be fighting in our condition but, with a couple spells we'll be fit again. Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom. You know how it goes." The girls laughed again. While Zee went to pee, Artemis called Wally.

"Hey Artemis, I just finished cleaning. How's your day going so far?"

"it's going great, me and Zee are about to go out and kick some butt in a few."

"Isn't she like four months pregnant?" Wally asked.

"Details, details, did you figure out what's going on with Angie?"

"Nothing major, we talked and everything went great. "

"Really what was wrong?"

"Oh you know girls….. with puberty and stuff…..she was having a moody day." He finished lie.

"Right…..I'm going to believe that lie for now, and wait till Angie tells me."

"Don't worry, we're closer than we've ever been, and the twins adore me." He chuckled but then he turned serious. "Artemis, promise me you'll be careful."

"Why so serious all of a sudden?"

"Because, I know already, so don't get too crazy out there." Artemis was now a little worried.

"Wally….what exactly do you know?"

"How badly you wanted to be out on the field again. You've been with the kids so much , I totally get it now when you say you need a break. So I promise to be around more."

"Oh thank God that's a relief, I thought you knew…."

"Knew what? Wally cut her off. Artemis had to think of a lie and fast.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He asked suspicious.

"No is not that. I thought you knew the gender of Zee's baby. Zee and I are the only ones who know." Phew that was a close one she thought.

"Ok….. don't see the big deal in that because you did that with Angie but ok."

"Well You should probably rest now, Love you bye." Artemis rushed off her sentence and ended call.

"Nice save, but did you really had to bring my pregnancy into your stream of lies?" The girls giggled. "I already paid, come on let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

It was now 3:30, and the list was finally coming to an end. He couldn't wait to go to the dinner by his Uncle's house. He was now walking up the stairs to go by Angie's room. Wally was thinking of all the possibilities that could happen tonight. A little smirk just formed on his face. As soon as he was about to open the door Angie burst out, slamming the door in his face.

"Oh my Gosh, sorry dad; I didn't know you were there." She quickly ran to her father's side, which was now on the floor.

"It's okay sugar-puff, I'm alright." He looked up at his daughter, and was surprised at what she was wearing. She had her own hero's suit. It was very similar to Artemis'. She had the same mask, shoes, boots and gloves. The only thing different was that Angie's suit was a shade lighter, the sleeves were longer and her stomach wasn't out like Artemis'. Angie helped her dad up.

"Why are you dressed up?"

"I have my first mission with the team in the next 10 minutes. Well actually it's just a simulation. I'm needed at mount justice right now."

"Is M'gann and Superboy children going to be there too?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh boy." Wally replied remember how is first simulation went terribly wrong. "Try not to be the first one to die." He frowned, remembering how Artemis death affected the team.

"Trust me I won't. If I'm lucky, Super Freak, will be the first to go." She snorted.

"You don't like Chris?" Wally asked. (Chris Kent, is the oldest son of Conner and Megan.)

"He's totally annoying, and is always reminding me I'll never be as good as Ray Harper." Wally laughed.

"And so the cycle continues." Wally patted his daughter's back while he laughed.

"What cycle, what are you even talking about? She asked.

"The spitfire cycle my dear. When you're older you'll understand."

"Right….Okay then. Well I'm going to pretend that the word spitfire and whatever you just said doesn't sound gross, and I'm going to leave now." Angie turned off to leave but just as she was about to leave wally shouted.

"Wait!" Wally turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulder. He stopped and analyzed his daughter's features for the second time that day. Wally never thought it was possible but Angie reminded him so much of Artemis. She acted just like her. She gave snarky remarks, spoke her mind and never backed down from a challenge. She was brave just like her mother. She had Artemis' down-falls too. She was insecure with many things, and was always afraid to show weakness. But if that wasn't enough, she looked just like her too. She had long blonde hair, and the same shade of grey Artemis had for eyes. The only things different between the two, was age and height. They had the same likes and dislikes, and both rolled their eyes the same way when they were annoyed. She made Connor look like a poor excuse of a clone. It made him wonder what the adventurous tween got from him. Besides his speed, the young girl infront of him got his bone structure, his smile, his thick hair, bushy eyebrows and maybe some other features yet to reveal themselves. But despite it all she still looked like Artemis Jr. She had inherited the spitfire gene as well. It did make sense though. She'd been raised by one all her life. It was inevitable that she'd become one too.

"Dad… anybody home…..?"

"Oh sorry, I just got lost in my thoughts; go have fun, take care and be careful."

"Always." She smiled the 'Wally' smile, and like that she dashed out the house. Wally frowned as she dashed out the house; he was going to miss her. He finally got an opportunity to spend time with her, and she was gone. He was extremely proud of her though. Just as he was about to walk away, two arms wrapped around his torso suddenly.

"Angie, what are you still doing here?" Wally was surprised to see his daughter return.

"You didn't think I'd leave without saying goodbye." She squeezed her dad a little more. "I hope you stay home more often." She said as she nuzzled her head in her dad abs. "I miss you sometimes."

"I miss you too, and I promise I'll be around more often." He said now stooping down to meet her eye level. He then placed a hand on her chin. "How about every Wednesday? Does that sound good?"

"Only because you're home on the weekends." She smiled. She then hugged her father again. "I love you daddy." Wally's heart just melted, all the way down to the core.

"I love you too." He smiled; now go before you're late. Angie smiled, and just like that she was gone. But then she came back and swiftly placed a kiss on her father's forehead.

"Goodbye." She smiled, and before Wally could utter a word, she was gone.

"Goodbye." Wally replied nevertheless.

Wally was happy. The day with the kids had gone much better than expected. He got to spend time with his two little speedsters, and found out why Angie was sad. He and Angie got to spend time together, and he felt much closer to his kids than ever before.

"Well wasn't that sweet." A voice echoed through the house.

"Artemis?" Wally looked around the house, but to his avail he saw no one. Suddenly he was grabbed, and an arrow was placed nicely under his neck ready to slice his throat. Wally smirked, and with ease he flipped the attacker over, and pinned him down. Well her down.

"Alright, alright you got me." Artemis smirked, at her surprised boyfriend.

"Seriously?" He asked her panting; his body still over her. Wally had Artemis pinned on the carpet floor in the living room "Are you crazy? I could've attacked you." He said. Artemis then quickly flipped Wally over and had pinned to the ground.

"And then you would severely regret it." Artemis replied, swiftly putting the arrow back by his neck. Artemis looked around the house and then smiled.

"I guess Dick was right. You did take care of the house. You live to see another day." She smirked, putting the arrow back in her quiver. Wally laughed. This behavior from Artemis did not surprise him at all. Due to the fact that this was something they always used to do in the earlier years of their marriage. They would both go on their missions, and Artemis would sometimes pretend to be an assassin, upon her arrival at home. Wally flipped her over again, and pinned her down.

"You know I almost didn't recognize you." Wally said.

"How come, didn't you see my arrow?"

"Yeah, but we haven't played this game in over 5 years." Artemis just laughed, and gently pushed Wally off her, and down to her side. Automatically, he wrapped his arms around her. The archer just rolled her eyes and smile. She never understood why the man beside her always wanted to be close to her. She then turned her body around to face him.

"How was your day?" She asked him calmly.

"Everything went great! Angie and I got closer; I got to learn a lot of new things about." Artemis smiled from her husband enthusiasm.

"That's good." She smiled. "How did you manage, to get the twins to nap?" She asked with a knowing look.

"Shit!" Wally mumbled to himself, but not quiet enough for Artemis to not hear.

"You left them in the play room didn't you." She said, quite dryly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I got so caught up with Dick and Angie that I – "

"Save it." She said putting a finger to his lip. She then pecked his lips, and said. "Relax, it's Okay. Let's just get them to bed now." She stood up and pulled him up with her. They walked to the room, and for a few seconds watched the twins talk to eachother.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Wally whispered.

" Not at all." Artemis replied.

"Mommy!" The twins screamed; they then ran to their parents and hugged them both.

"I'm happy to see you guys too, but it's Nap-time remember?" Wally grabbed Walter, and Artemis grabbed Wallace, and walked to the twins' room. They then placed the twins in their beds.

"Story!" Wallace shouted.

"Yes, Story!" Walter yelled.

"Would you like to hear the "Three little Pigs" again. Artemis asked, knowing it was the twins' favorite book.

"No, that story boring Mommy." Walter replied.

"Princess Artemis!" The both twins laughed and clapped. Artemis turned around to watch her husband.

"Princess Artemis, really?" She asked. "Well this I've got to hear." Like mother like daughter he thought. Wally then cleared his throat and began the story.

"Well, Princess Artemis was locked in the castle from the evil Klarion. When Sir Wally, the noble knight went to rescue, her." And so the story went on until the twins went sleep. Artemis and Wally left the sleeping twins, and went to their room, and flopped down on the bed. Wally turned his head to see a white bag on the side of the bed. 'The lingerie must be in it.' He thought. He quickly grabbed it and sat up on the bed.

"You went shopping?" He asked with a smirk on his face. 'I've got her now.' He thought.

"Yeah." She replied seductively. She then went by his ear and whispered. "That's what girls do, when they want new things." She rolled her eyes, and pushed him down. 'Is sex the only thing on boys' mind.' She smirked.

"So what did you buy?" He smirked knowingly, while he rubbed his head.

"Go ahead and look, it's for the surprise I have planned for tonight." She winked. Wally opened the bag, and to his surprise….saw a lab coat. Wally smiled dropped to a disappointed shocked expression.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Oh it's a lab coat." Artemis smirked, knowing what he would be expecting. "It's what scientist wear, when conducting an experiment. I would think you would know that." She teased. Wally ram-sacked the bag looking for evens a bra or a panty. Unfortunately all he found was some gloves, and some safety goggles.

"Found what you were looking for?" Artemis smirked and giggled to herself.

"What kind of sick joke is this?"

"What are you talking about Wally?" She pretended to not know what he was upset about. "I said I would reward you for taking care of the Kids, so I thought it would be fun if we did an experiment together." She smiled innocently.

"But, but…" he said pointing to the bags.

"But, what? What were you expecting Lingerie?" Artemis snorted. Wally jaw's dropped. He was crestfallen. Dick lied.

"Well since you killed my lunch break, I'm going to pick up something on the road to eat."

"Artemis, are you okay, you've been eating a lot lately." He asked skeptically.

"I'm fine." She replied too quickly. "I'm going to go now." She kissed Wally's forehead, and looked him in the eyes longingly. If only he knew how much she hated keeping secrets.

"Are you sure? You've been acting strangely lately." He asked again.

"I'm fine, but I do want to talk to you later tonight."

"Artemis, what are you hiding? Why are you keeping secrets" He grabbed her shoulders, and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I'm not hiding anything, but everything will be clear after tonight." Artemis then kissed him. Automatically Wally's arms found her waist, and her's found his neck.

"Becareful, Artemis." He replied. He then hugged her.

"I will, I promise." She kissed his cheek, and left. Just as she was about to walk out the door, she said. " Goodbye." As soon as she left, Wally worried face turned into a straight face. How stupid did she think he was? He thought. He knew she was pregnant. He wasn't sure how much, but she was atleast, around two or more. She probably was using a spell from Zatanna to hide it. And whenever Artemis was pregnant, and she was ready to tell him, they would have sex to break the ice. Lingerie, or no Lingerie, they would be having sex tonight. Wally smirked, and decided to get some sleep, because tonight was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7

Wally walked into the kitchen; he had spent so much time with the children he had forgotten to refuel. It was now 4:00 which meant it was his "free time!" Of course he was excited; he was going to be able to just sit-back, relax, and do absolutely nothing!

He started to take out all the ingredients necessary to make an awesome sandwich! These ingredients consisted of, 2feet long parmesan bread cut in half. In the first half was some leftover steak, and in the other half was left over meatballs. Afterwards he melted some garlic spread/butter, cheddar, swiss, parmesan, mozzarella, provolone, and gouda cheese in both halves of the sandwich. Then he added some meatball marinara sause, on the meatballs, and chilli aswell. And on the steak, some ketchup.

"Well hello there beautiful; don't you make subway sandwiches look pitiful." He cooed at his beautiful creation. Just as he was about to take a bite, his phone rang.

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Who could this be?" The number was definitely one he did not recognize. "Hello?"

"Dad, it's Angie, I'm outside and I forgot my house keys. Could you open the door?"

"Since when do you have a phone," Wally asked. "and how do you know my number?"

"That's not important Dad, and I got the phone on my last birthday. Keep up!" She laughed. "It was a gift from uncle Barry, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Now I remember,"

"Dad."

"Yeah Sugar?"

"The door."

"Oh yes, sorry I forgot." He hung up the phone and rushed to door. When he opened the door he saw a very flustered Angie.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He said surprised to see his daughter looking so furious. Must be the hormones.

"Not you dad, the whole mission was a FAIL!"

"Mmmhmm," Wally replied unsurprised, walking into the kitchen knowing this was going to happen. Angie continued rattling about how terrible the mission was until she suddenly stopped, and stared at Wally about to eat his sandwich.

"What?" Wally asked.

"Nice sandwich you got there. It's pretty big, Care to share?"

"Um, how about no." Wally teased. "Make your own sandwich."

"Come on dad, please?" She whined. "Knowing you, you probably used all the good ingredients."

"No I didn't, there's plenty good stuff in there."

"Like what? Lettuce and tomato." Angie replied.

"Good point." Wally answered in defeat. " What side do you want? Steak or Meatballs?"

"Both." She smiled. "Sharing is caring Dad."

"Yeah I know. Just letting you know, next time I'll be sharing and caring with me, myself and I." He teased. Wally then took a knife and made a vertical line through the 2 foot long sandwich, making it able for both him and Angie to get steak and meatball.

"So you were saying?" He said while chewing.

"Oh yeah, so everything's going from bad to worse, but everyone's still alive though." She answered also chewing at the same time.

'Aw,' Wally thought. 'We do have some things in common.'

"We're all heading back to the bio ship, until suddenly the alien ship, I swore we destroyed shoots at me, and next thing I know boom! I'm dead! And you know whose fault it is?"

"I'm going to take a random guess and say Melanie's because with her mind powers she made everyone believe it was real?" He said quite fakely, but convincing enough for his daughter to think he was intrigued.

"Exactly!" She replied.

"Gasp, what a twist! I honestly didn't see that coming." Wally continued going along with his daughter frantic session. But on the inside he was really laughing.

"The rest is a blur, but I heard everyone died." She replied more calm. "I'm surprised that Chris didn't mention anything about me dying first though."

"Oh that's because he's probably going to be the love of your life and be the father of your 3 or 4 children." He replied rather quickly.

"What was that?" Angie asked.

"Oh, nothing serious," He chuckled. "You still hungry?" He asked.

"Actually no," She said pouring some juice into two cups for her and her father. "I'm really tired, and I just want to take a nap before we go by Uncle Barry." She said giving him the cups.

"Amen to that." Wally replied. "Cheers." He replied, and then they clank glasses. After they finished drinking, Angie took the glasses, and put them in the dish washer.

"Well, is time you head up upstairs, and take a nap." He said.

"Yeah I guess." As she was going up the stairs, she stopped and zipped back to her dad and gave him a hug. "Thanks for spending the day with us dad. I think I'll tell mom about my powers today at the dinner." Wally hugged his daughter back and squeezed her.

"You should tell her tomorrow." He chuckled. "I think she has something to tell us too."

"Is mom pregnant again?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why did you ask?" He asked shocked. Angie watched her dad with a straight face.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to sleep by Young Justice tonight." She said and then she walked away. Wally grinned, 'definitely Artemis' daughter' he thought. He then went to watch some television and talk to Dick on the phone about how he found no Lingerie.

"Maybe I could be wrong." Dick replied on the phone. He was setting up his laptop, and preparing to hack into the system tonight.

"Or…. Maybe she was wearing them already!" Wally said.

"I highly doubt that." Dick said with a hint of dryness in his voice. "They would be filled with perspiration by the time you actually got to see them."

"Hmmm, I see you're point. Then what could it be?"

"It could be that I was wrong…. Like I said 10 seconds ago." Wally sank in the chair; he was so disappointed.

"Man, that really sucks, do you know how it is to get laid with three kids around?"

"Yes, because me and Zatanna barely get past foreplay…. If we even reach that far. And 2, obviously it's not that hard for you, because she's pregnant again." The two men laughed.

"Today was great Dick, I had so much fun with the kids, and I miss spending time with them. I haven't done it in such a long time. I'm going to try as much as possible to try find one day in the week, to spend time with them."

"That's great, especially with a 4th one coming." Dick laughed.

"Har har," Wally faked laughed, "Atleast I get past foreplay." He teased. "Anyways, I'm going to take a run; call me if you get any progress on the baby's gender."

"Will do. Oh and Wally?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a girl." Wally was so shocked, yet happy. He was going to have another little girl. And maybe she would look like him.


End file.
